


Staying Up

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :D, Fluff, More Dad Tony, More Sleepy Peter, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Me, actually writing something people requested? Unheard of.Nonetheless, here's more sleepy Peter, Dad Tony, and more Avengers being witnesses.Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!





	Staying Up

**Author's Note:**

> Me, actually writing something people requested? Unheard of.
> 
> Nonetheless, here's more sleepy Peter, Dad Tony, and more Avengers being witnesses.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!

The Quinjet flies through the night sky, Clint piloting back to the Compound. Tony and Natasha sit in the back, the only other members who attended this small-scale mission.

“Has your arm fallen off yet?” Tony asks, masking his concern with a joke.

Natasha rolls her eyes, and stretches her arm around. “It’s fine, it’ll be a nice bruise, but nothing else.”

They sit in silence until they get back, everyone too tired to keep up with a conversation. Tony lets out a sigh of relief at the sight of the Compound lights.

Clint lands them on the pad smoothly, and Natasha walks down the descended ramp, quickly followed by Tony. They pause for a second to wait for Clint to catch up with them, before walking into the building.

They approach the large glass doors, and Natasha smirks, “Someone’s up past their bedtime.”

“Well, to be fair, he’s not actually awake.” Clint adds with a chuckle.

Sure enough, the youngest hero is lying horizontal on one of the benches. Peter’s wearing an oversized hoodie (one that Tony faintly recognises as an old MIT jumper), and his classic Hello Kitty bottoms.

His heart melts at the sight.

The faint sound of the door opening and closing causes Peter to stir and slowly awake; his spider senses make him a light sleeper.

“-ad?” Peter croaks out, not even realising what he just said – or attempted too.

“Hey Petey,” Tony whispers, and quickly walks over to Peter, crouching down in front of him. “It’s late buddy, what’re you doing up?”

Peter rubs his eyes, and stifles a yawn, “I was waiting for you.” He sits up, so Tony can sit next to him. “How was the mission, are you alright?”

“Perfectly fine kid, no injuries to report.” Tony answers. Peter nods, satisfied, and rests his head on Tony’s shoulder – perfectly content to fall back to asleep.

Until Clint sneezes. Loudly.

Peter startles, and jumps instinctively onto the window, naturally trying to get away from the source of the noise.

Tony glares at Clint with an unimpressed look as Peter places a hand on his racing heart; he’s too tired for jump scares.

“You’re fired Barton.” Tony says, and stands up.

“Wait, what did I do?” He asks innocently, although he looks far from innocent. “Nat, is sneezing a crime?”

“Last I heard it isn’t, but apparently, interrupting cuddle time is.” She adds, and Tony pouts, crossing his arms.

Clint starts laughing, and Natasha smirks, trying to contain her laugh.

“It’s okay Mr Stark, it’s always cuddle time.” Peter mumbles, and slowly lowers himself from the window, onto the couch. He then clambers onto Tony’s back, his head dropping on Tony’s his shoulder, and shuffles until he’s comfortable.

Tony immediately adjusts himself to support Peter, whilst trying to fight away his blush.

“You two,” He says, pointedly looking between Nat and Clint, “say nothing about this.”

Natasha makes the motion of zipping her lips, and Clint smiles harmlessly.

“C’mon Mr Stark, I’m sleepy.” Peter says with a tired sigh.

“You’re the boss, Underoos.” Tony replies, and starts leading them down the corridor, back to his room. He sits down on the large double bed, and Peter unsticks himself from Tony’s back, and lays down on the bed.

Tony grabs the first clean pair of pyjama’s from his draw, and goes to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

He quickly returns to the bed, and slips in next to Peter.

“Don’t go on a mission without me again.” Peter mumbles, and hugs Tony tightly.

Tony lets out a tired chuckle, “Missed me?”

Peter nods, and Tony smiles down at his kid. He pulls Peter close, and presses a quick kiss to the top of his head.

“Love you kid.” He says, and closes his eyes.

“Love you too, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Natasha and Clint definitely didn’t stay awake, follow them, record everything and show the rest of the team in the morning. Definitely not.  
> And if Tony finds the footage, and saves a copy instead of deleting it. Nobody has any proof. -
> 
> \---
> 
> (First fic of 2019! Let's hope this is a productive writing year!)
> 
> \---  
> Tumblr (if you care):  
> https://crime-fighting-underoos.tumblr.com/


End file.
